


Shiori Setsuna, Decimo of Vongolia! ...Or is it Micah Logix, of the Altugle Workshop?

by Shanna_Nightingale



Category: Atelier Ayesha: Alchemist of Dusk, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Atelier Ayesha: Alchemist of Dusk AU, KHR AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanna_Nightingale/pseuds/Shanna_Nightingale
Summary: Micah Logix Altugle dies in the arms of those he loves...Only to wake again as Shiori Setsuna, son of single mother Shiori Nana, child of a one-night stand with a rare Silver Kitsune. As a descendant of Giotto Vongolia, aka Sawada Ieyasu, through the hidden daughter, will he take back his birthright as Decimo?





	Shiori Setsuna, Decimo of Vongolia! ...Or is it Micah Logix, of the Altugle Workshop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah Logix Altugle dies in the arms of those that he loved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I wrote/typed a death scene since I tried my hand at the Persona series years ago. Let me know how it is and how I can improve in the Comments.

"MICAH!"

The shout of three concerned and worried voices mixing together that I just barely make out to be Ernie, Juris and Keithgriff through the pain coursing through me. The pounding of their feet as they run towards my limp and painfully dying body leaning against the tablet in the Herb Garden Ruins, cause me to slowly, painfully, open my eyes and look up as Ernie kneels on my right and grabs my right hand, Juris doing the same on my left and Keithgriff at my feet with a hand on my knee. "Ernie... Juris... Keith..." I rasp out their names, you can hear the pain in my voice, and I see their worry and concern increase with tears gathering in the corner of their eyes. "I... see... you... figured... out... what... I... meant..."

"Why? Why didn't you say anything?" Ernie asks me, pulling my attention back to the crying blonde. "Because... there... is... nothing... you... guys... can... do... to... save... me..." I rasp out in reply. "I... died... that... day... seven... years... ago. It... is... why... it... broke... my... heart... to... say... I... didn't... love... you... and... Juris. I... didn't... want... to... break... your... hearts... when... my... borrowed... time... ran... out." I painfully and slowly explained with tears falling from my eyes. I'm glad that I could confess my love for them, but I just couldn't, _wouldn't_ , hurt them, _break them_ like that.

I look towards a silently crying Keithgriff, the father-figure I needed in my life, but met him far too late. "And... Keith... You're... the... father... I... always... wanted... in... my... life... but... we... met... far... too... late..." I tell him and I see a small, sad smile appear on his face with my dimming sight. "And you became the son I always wanted..." Keithgriff says, a smile growing on my face, and I can tell my time is almost up. I signal for Ernie and Juris to get closer before I kiss them on the lips like I always wanted to since they confessed their love for me, my blonde first then my brunet.

"I... love... you... Ernie... Juris. Good... bye..." And I slowly close my eyes one last time...


End file.
